The Doctor and His Demigod
by DanielGilliesGirl
Summary: Go through their travels in space and time, right along Our favorite doctor, Rose, and my OC avriel, with a front row seat. The The thrilling and dramatic Adventures they go through, along with their personal problems and Daily lives. ALOT better than it sounds. Rated K for Kissing scenes and implied "subjects". The doctor/ OC (Own character) , Rose/ Captain Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Avrial Carline Mikealson**

**Age: 17**

** Personality: Child-like, very smart, immature, nice, Funny, shes always hyper and outgoing(Due to having ADHD), Charming, Obedient, has no problem with taking orders most of the time(even if she does it with a grudge) so when she objects it's very serious, polite.**

** Quality's: Gymnastics(Olympic level), Ballet(Could be famous, shes so graceful and good), very good at coming up with lies. Amazing actor(could win Oscars), loves and can't live without her iPhone 6. She was Apple best seller so got one before they released (size of the 4 and all the quality + more of the 5c), Books are her best friend.**

** Description: Natural voluminous elbow length curly florescent orange hair,with the bangs loosely french braided and pinned to side of head, Big brown almond eyes, Porcelain white skin, small but plump Baby pink lips, natural pink stained cheeks, small European nose, perfect curly light brown eyelashes, narrow shoulders, thin neck, small but curvy body, flat stomach, slightly noticeable but NOT unhealthy like hipbones, Thin, long legs, small dainty delicate looking hands, C cup, 5'5, 20 inch hips. Has that very child-like-innocence. no hair be-neath neck.**

** Outfit for most of chapter one: High-neck white lace tanktop, Sky blue flowey skirt that sits about three inches below breasts,ends mid-thigh and silver strapped sandals. **

* * *

I hate my life. I don't know why I was even born. All I do is create destruction...i'm a freak. I can't do it anymore. These were my only thoughts as I stood on the top edge of the apartment building and it started storming again, due to my father being Zeus and Aphrodite my mother witch gave me over half of their power when demigods, are only supposed to Receive less than a quarter. I was crying and soaking wet from the rain about the fall back off the building when I heard the strangest noise. It was a blue box that appeared out of no were. It was only a seven story building so you could hear my sobs and pained whimpers. A man came and was begging me not to jump but i didn't listen and fell backwards off the building only for the man to yell, and for a bed of wind to slip underneath me before fell and gently lower me to the ground. I stood up and shouted to the sky, "Zeus, Why don't you ever let me die! I destroy things, I'm dangerous! I can't do it anymore! I HATE YOU!" i collapsed from my standing from my standing position onto the ground crying more which only made it rain harder, and the man to pick me up bridal style and bring me inside the blue box. He told me everything About his TARDIS and his companion rose who is sleeping. I in return told him about the Greek gods and how i'm the daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus and that's why i basicly have power for blood.

And off we were, To travel space and time!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing we did when rose woke up was go to New York in its biggest 2014 sale.

when we got To the TARTIS I put all of the new clothes, shoes, jewelry, nail polish, perfume, hair products, hair tools and makeup away, which includes, 24 pairs of colored leggings, 29 pairs of colored skinny jeans, 36 pairs short shorts(not to short),18 skirts,31 dresses, 200 tops, 23 different cardigans, 7 different colored combat boots, 10 different colored pumps, black and white converse, 4 different pattern converse, Black leather boots,Black leather boots(with wedge),17 different colored flip flops(eww), 6 pairs of different colored flats. 16 different watches and bracelets, 34 different rings, 18 different necklaces, 140 different hair pieces(which include, colored and black hair ties, bobby pins(sparklie, black, brown, jeweled and colored), antique hair comes, jewel clips, and rollers, Mostly bobby pins and ponytails), all different earnings(studs&dangles). 200 different colors of nail polishes, a nail art kit (stencils, air brush,little,jewels, chains, shells,sparkle dust, shapes, nail glue, fake nails, shellac, top coat, base coat.) Aussie hairspray, Aussie mousse, tresseme heat protection, high shine hair gloss, hair mask, dry shampoo, salt spray, tresemee spray in conditioner, hair detangles spray, Wen coconut and lime shampoo and conditioner set. Hair bean, Amika hair curler set, hair waver, hair crimper, hair straightener, Blow dryer. All of the mac eye shadows, brushes, blushers, foundations(in my color),lipsticks ever sold, all of the lip liners, All the mineral skin finishes, all the paint-pots, all three urban decay naked palettes, full sized primer potion, all of the balm highlighters, blushes, and bronze, every single Chanel and Kalven Klein perfume, and all the Avon body sprays. I put all the other bags with the supplies to decorate my room in the corner In my walk in closet, which is connected to rose's room, I hung up most the shirts and all the dresses along the railing in color organized. I put some of my shoes on the shelves over the hanging shirts and dresses from, The knee high Black leather boots, Then my mid calf Black boots(with wedge),Then my different mid calf colored combat boots, Then the different colored pumps, Next are the black and white converse, Then my different patterns converse, beside them are different colored flip flops, After that are the pairs of different colored flats(all color organized.)

The truck came with the black bedroom set by then.(containing the black wood dresser with silver nobs,2 bedside tables with silver nobs, A black wood filing cabinet with silver nobs, A black makeup desk and silver nobs, a big mirror, big 4 poster bed with a silver canopy, drapes, comforter, silk sheets, and 24 pillow set, black office desk with silver nobs. and matching black chair with connected silver pillow, A black love seat, and a black large remote controlled electric fire place with blue flames.) The medium grey paint, and the pine wood slates for the floor. I Painted the walls, put down the floor, install the fireplace, piece together all the furniture with the manuals and put the box spring and mattress in the bed frame.

I pushed the dresser into the walk in closet put it in the little space right between two of the rails to put hangers on. It happens to fit perfectly into, almost as if it were measured. I folded all the clothes to perfection. And one drawer for each type of clothing. I put all of my light pink , white, lilac and Baby blue bra+Pantie and a Lacey red white and black undergarment sets in the top drawer with the socks(from wool to ankle socks)and bikinis, Then all of the shirts that didn't fit on the rail in the next drawer, the one underneath are all the skinny jeans(color coordinated),Then all the shorts and leggings(color coordinated). Then all of my 2 piece pajama sets in the last. above the dresser was a little square space in the wall that looks like its supposed to have books in it(like a square book shelf).So i put my diary's from my life on the bookshelf. Next I pushed in my makeup table. I put all of my little jars and vases on the left and right sides, filled them up with uncooked rice and put all of my mac face brushes in two, some of the mac eye brushes in 3 and all of my super small eye brushes and lip brushes in the smaller jar/vase. Then in the middle of the table and up against the wall, i put a nail polish rack and filled it up with all of my mac lipstick and to fill the one space that was left i put my lipstick size shellac nail polish bottle in there so i don't have to search for it every time. Now there was a small clear portion of the desk were i can lay out my makeup or nail stuff when i'm using it. Then i superglue the mirror above the table so i can see from my breasts up. Next I brought in the small 4 drawer small dresser and tucked it in so it fit perfect in the foot space underneath the makeup desk...I put all of my perfume bottles standing up in the deep bottom drawer, Then in the second biggest bottom middle drawer put all of my hair products(spray bottles,Cans,spray cans,etc..).And In the top middle I put all of my hair tools( Hair bean, Amika hair curler set, hair waver, hair crimper, hair straitener, Blow dryer,etc..).In the very top drawer and the smallest with different sections i put the colored and black hair ties in a basket, and the bobby pins(sparklie, black, brown, jeweled and colored) in another, antique hair comes, jewel clips, and rollers in the third white basket, in the very back half of the drawer i put all different earrings(studs & dangles) with their boxes. Between the earrings and the baskets I put all of the 199 single nail polish bottles standing up.

Moving into the bedroom I put the king sized 4 poster bed into the space between the two Windows and hung up the silver canopy and tied the side parts to the proper posters, put on the silk sheets and smoothed them out to perfection, lay down the comforter and tucked it in, put all the feather pillows into the silk and designed pillowcases lay them down and then put on the left-over throw pillows in the proper places, pushed the office desk up against the wall put the office lamp, on the left hand edge, lay down the grey table mat and set the silver laptop on top of it. to the right hand side of the computer i put a pen and pad of paper, I tucked the matching chair into the space for it and filled up all the drawer's with proper office item's and in the bottom right drawer all of my empty purses and makeup bags. I pushed the large love seat to the other wall and put the zebra print throw blanket on top and added the two black decoration pillows in both corners. I put the battery's I bought inside the remote for the fireplace turned on the blue flames and put it on the fireplace mantle. Above that i hung the plasma screen TV up to the wall and then plugged in the wires...I put the rest of the battery i had, in the remote for the cable box and set it so i could use it to turn on the TV and DVD player as well. I hooked up the blue ray and then the cable box then set them gently on the fireplace mantle along with framed pictures of me as a baby, me the doctor at the mall. Last I put the two bedside tables on either side of the bed. One has my new favorite perfumes, chap stick, moisturizer, hand & body lotion, and the last space is for my nightly Water for healthy skin. The other one has a lamp, alarm clock and a newly framed picture of All the gods together, beside the table i have an office garbage can with black and white designs on it. I finished my glass of water I had been sipping through the whole time, I dumped my personal hygiene items from their bag onto my bad, Grabbed the empty shopping bags put one of them in my garbage pale and picked up the rest along with my empty glass, walked to the kitchen, Recycled my bags, washed my cup, and then went to my room grabbed my personal hygiene stuff along with my robe and went into the bathroom that's also attached to my room to get clean.

After I locked the door, I set all of my stuff on the counter and sorted through it. I pulled out wen's Coconut & lime shampoo and conditioner and my Dove body wash Along with my loofah. I left the rest of the stuff and got in. I found out how to get the perfect water temperature after a few seconds using the complex system. I got right to work by scrubbing my face with my face cleanser, wetting my hair and pulling out my shampoo. I scrubbed and lightly scratched at my scalp for five minutes, Rinsed it out fully and did it again. After that I flatten my hair out and put in the conditioner...I grabbed my brush and brushed from scalp to tips over and over again untul I was sure I had brushed through every curly strand, then I tightly clipped it. Bringing out my Dove non-scented body wash and a loofah lightly applying pressure and moved it in circular motions, all over my body and rinsing it off three times.(I don't have to shave due to having Aphrodite as a mother)After I washed my body I took the clip out of my hair, rinsed it off, I brushed my hair very well and rinsed out The Wen. I brushed it yet again i wet my body to get rid of any fallen hair strands. I turned off the tap stepped out onto the bath mat, Put my hair up in a towel and dried My body of with a another one. I walked over to the mirror and sorted through my stuff again I brushed my teeth with an electric toothbrush and crest citrus mint toothpaste, Put on my watermelon scented deodorant, moisturized my face, used my Hand&Body Lotion on my entire body, and used cu-tips to clean out my ears and made sure to put everything in its proper place.

I blow dried my hair in my walk in closet, put on my plain baby blue bra and pantie set, Then chose my black and white mickey mouse pants+t-shirt pajamas and black and white cheetah print slippers with wool lining an cuffs, Hung up my white silk robe on my closet door going into my room, I put a clay mask on, french manicured and trimmed and filed my nails to perfection, but made it glossy like glass with shellac and the high shine top coat and picked m outfit for tomorrow. I got ready for bed by putting my slippers beside the bed neatly, turned off the lights, and curled under the covers, Drifting to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke-up to gasps coming from my door-way,only to find Doctor and Rose looking at my room in awe, while they were distracted I moved off my bed and put my slippers on. I started smoothing out my blankets and fixing pillows. When they snapped out of it i just put the lst pillow in place and had already brushed my hair so it was perfectly neat and looked shocked as their eyes landed on me and said at the same time "This looks amazing!" I smiled and nodded. Going to my walk-in closet I loosely french braided my bangs to the side and pinned them there, and putting moose in my hands and scrunched it in my to give my natural deep waves Pumpkin skin orange hair to make it look a little more wild. and then put on a black sequin flapper girls headband. I then did my makeup.

Products:

Dermalogica Primer all over face

Revlon Colourstay Whipped foundation on the whole face

Shany Cosmetics Black Gel Liner on whole lid and packed Nude'Tude Palette's colour "serious" and packed that on top to set and intensify it, putting the color "sexy" in the crease and blending it as well at the top with the color "sultry" and repeating the process to kep it intense and smokey and put "serious" on the outer quarter of the bottom lash line and an mix between "sexy" and "serious" on the middle to lighten and smoke the bottom lid.

MAC "Smoulder" Pencil on the top waterline to intensify the look

MAC "Fascinating" Pencil on bottom to keep the eyes bright despite the dark colours

Jordana Best Lash Extreme Mascara after curling my lashes a little more than usual

MAC pro long wear concealer under eyes to brighten them and remove any fall out.

Revlon Photoready Powder (Fair/Light) buffed onto my whole face and under eye area with a smaller brush

Sigma Brow Powder and Setting gel for my eyebrows to thicken them out fo the 20's era

Lip primer on my lips (obviously)

Sephora Pencil in Pleasant Plum (I wouldn't re-purchase this- crappy product that I'm using up!) in the flapper girls famous lip shape

YSL Rouge Volupte 12 over that with a brush for presision

Mirenesse 3d Forever Gloss (not sure what the colour is) also with a brush

MAC "office hours" blush on cheeks

MAC Mineralize Skin Finish in Soft and Gentle on a fan brush over the cheekbones and in the cupids bow

Skindinavia Makeup Setting Spray all over face

I put on my black sequin mid thigh flapper girl dress and black reflective beads arond the neck wit black low heals. I walked out to find rose to get her ready, only I did a gold look for her blond hair. We walked into the control room to find The Doctor waiting for us. Rose and i grabbed our fur coats and together we walked out to the streets of Chicago, in the 1920's.


End file.
